What's Wrong?
by BittersweetEnd
Summary: Pinkie Pie knew something was off about Rainbow Dash. Something was wrong, she knows something is wrong! Why wont Rainbow talk to her?


...Pinkie Pie knew.

"What do you mean am I okay? I'm great! Especially after that practice session! Did you see that awesome dive I did!?" Rainbow Dash cheered, flapping her blue wings a couple time for emphasis. Her smile was wide, seeming to almost reach the mare's ears. She laughed the same way she always had, everything was normal. Except... where was that spark she always had in her eyes?

That spark... The fire. Rainbow still seemed the same. She had the confidence. The smile. The determination. Yet, something was off. Pinkie couldn't quite place it, but something wasn't right. Everything about her friend seemed genuine, but her eyes seemed...dull? Unfocused? She wasn't sure what it was.

Regardless; She knew. Rainbow Dash was lying to her.

Making it twice as big, Pinkie returned the smile anyway. The pink pony bounced excitedly and went off on a tangent about how cool the wonderbolt was and how she really, really, really, wished that Rainbow Dash _did_ in fact like pie. She was in a pie baking mood and was still used to making a bunch just for her.

The pegasus guffawed in laughter before she raised a hoof to her belly and hummed. "I actually am pretty hungry now though. I'm going to go get some lunch."

Pinkie opened her mouth to ask to go with her, but was interrupted by dirt flying into her mouth and eyes when the other mare took off with a single flap of her powerful wings. She coughed and blinked her eyes a couple times before raising her head to watch her fly away. She pursed her lips as she thought about it, and decided she can't hold it against her. She supposed that kind of behavior _was_ fairly normal, at least for Rainbow Dash.

When her friend disappeared from view, Pinkie closed her eyes and shook off the remaining dirt that had stuck to her fur. She thought about maybe trying to confront her about this again, because she just knew, she _knew_ something was off... But ultimately, she decided against it for now. Maybe it was something the pegasus thought she could deal with on her own, or maybe Pinkie _was_ simply imagining this.

...No. Pinkie knew she wasn't. She couldn't be.

* * *

A couple weeks went by, and nothing had changed. Rainbow Dash still seemed like herself. She was still super athletic and was always looking out for trouble. Yet, still, something wasn't right. Pinkie tried not to be annoying about it. She tried refraining from smothering her and seeming too concerned. Every time she asked if her friend was okay the blue pony would laugh it off and tell her to quit being such a worrywart, and that she was fine. There wasn't even any evidence that the earth pony could use to argue against her. That is until, one day, she didn't show up to her normal wonderbolt training routine.

As soon as she realized she wasn't coming she immediately made a beeline toward her house. That was definitely unlike her. She knew it! Something was wrong! Something _had_ to be wrong! When the mare's floating house came into view, she noticed that a familiar orange pony had beat her there, and she was talking to Rainbow Dash.

She slowed as she got closer, trying to read the situation before her. Applejack was clearly concerned and asking how she was. Rainbow had her usual smile while she rolled her eyes; probably telling her to stop worrying so much. Of course. When she reached the two, Pinkie took her spot next to her cousin before getting a good look at the pegasus.

She look exhausted, there were bags under her usual bright pink, almost violet eyes. Pinkie squinted and leaned in closer; inspecting the mare for any other obvious changes. Rainbow leaned back and pressed her lips together tightly before raising an eyebrow, clearly uncomfortable.

"Er, Pinkie-" Applejack started, trying to come to the blue pony's rescue but was interrupted by a pink hoof to her mouth.

"Rainbow Dash." Pinkie began, using her 'detective' voice. "You weren't at your wonderbolt training session today. Why is this, hmm?"

Rainbow took a step back and tried looking at Applejack for help, but the apple farmer simply shrugged, still dealing with a hoof pressed against her lips.

"I'm just a little sick today, is all."

"Sick, hmm?"

"Yeah, I've got a fever. I'm feeling a bit to weak for intense training today. Or, wait, don't tell anyone I said that! If anyone asks tell them... I had important business to take care of." Rainbow finished and gave a bright smile, showing her pearly white teeth.

"A fever, huh?" Pinkie squinted, not sure if she should believe her. Before the pegasus knew what was happening the pink party pony was against her with a hoof to her forehead.

She... _was_ pretty warm. It seemed like she was telling the truth. Leaning back she looked at the other pony with her mouth agape.

"You're sick!"

"Uh, yeah. That's what I just-"

"Why on earth are you outside, are you insane!?" Pinkie started jumping up and down and began ranting about how she should be inside resting and NOT outside exerting herself. Rainbow sighed and picked up both of her front hoof to stop Pinkie's bouncing.

"I _was_ resting. Until Applejack called me out wondering where I was." The wonderbolt retorted as she shot a look at the orange earth pony.

"Hey now, don't you give me that look. Ah was worried."

Rolling her eyes at the farmer's words, Rainbow slightly picked up her wings and looked back at Pinkie Pie.

"I should probably get back to doing that, yeah?" She asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. Pinkie squinted at her one last time, looking for any other symptoms she should be worried about. When she saw the pegusus slightly flap her wings, desperate to get back into her home the party pony finally gave in.

"Oh, alright. Just let me know how you're doing!"

The blue pony winked her approval and took flight into the air. Much gentler than she normally would, Pinkie noticed. That was normal though, she was sick, after all.

"Er, Rainbow, wait!" She heard Applejack holler.

Rainbow Dash stopped at the entrance to her home and looked down at them. Pinkie could tell from her body language that the pony was starting to get a bit annoyed.

 _Oh, Rainbow Dash, as impatient as ever._

"Are you sure you don't want somepony here to take care of you? I could ask Flutter-"

"I'm sure Applejack! I just want to sleep!" The pegusus answered sternly before quickly flying into her house.

Pinkie heard her cousin sigh sadly, so she turned to face her with a bright smile. "Aw, cheer up cuz! She'll be okay!"

"Right." The orange mare replied half-heartedly before turning to walk away, probably back to Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie took one last look at Rainbow's house before bouncing after her humming a tune to herself.

After a minute Pinkie looked over at Applejack and noticed her head was lowered, looking at her hooves and her whole posture was droopy as she walked.

"Applejack, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Ah... Eh, just worried about Rainbow ah guess." The mare replied, not taking her eyes off the ground. This caused Pinkie to stop bouncing and she gave Applejack her undivided attention.

"But its only a little fever! She'll probably be better by morning!"

"Yeah, it's just... Ah dunno..." The orange mare kicked at a rock with her hoof and watched it roll away before sighing again. "It's just..."

Pinkie leaned in anticipating her next words, but they never came. The mare let her words fall away and focused her gaze at the ground again as they walked. Pinkie pursed her lips suspiciously as she watched her. Is it possible that Applejack was noticing the same change in Rainbow as she did? Or did she maybe even know something about it?

"Applejack, whats on your mind? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Everythin's fine." The pony simply replied. The party pony's mouth dropped and she stopped in her tracks. When the element of _honesty_ noticed her companion had fallen behind, she looked back at her in confusion.

"Applejack, did you really just lie to me? I can _tell_ something wrong!" The pink pony made it a point to stomp on the ground with her hoof to show her frustration.

The orange mare's eyes widened in shock as she pulled her ears back and lowered her body slightly. "Ah... S-sorry." Her voice wavered and Pinkie saw in her eyes the sudden guilt that welled up inside her.

"But nothin' is wrong! Er, at least ah don't think so. Ah just worry too much!"

Pinkie frowned as she felt bad for calling her out and making her cousin feel like this. "Sorry Applejack. But I'm worried too. Have you noticed something about Rainbow lately? Something... Off?"

Applejack looked down at the dirt and gravel at her hooves and once again sighed. "Ah mean... ah think so... But ah just don't know exactly what it is."

Pinkie's ears pricked up and she immediately started bouncing again. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, that's exactly how I feel! I've tried asking her about it but she wont tell me anything! Maybe if you're with me we can get something-"

"Pinkie, no."

Pinkie pie immediately stopped bouncing and she looked at the other mare with a defeated expression. "What? But why?"

The apple farmer sighed before looking her in the eye. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"But-"

" _No_ , Pinkie. We're her friends, and we need to act like it. We'll be here for her whenever _she's_ ready." The orange earth pony had straightened up again, ears perked as she spoke sternly to her.

The pink pony seemed to deflate before her. "But what if she never-"

"She will, This is Rainbow Dash we're talking about. She tries to always have a strong front, but she knows when she really needs us, we're there for her. Do you understand?" Pinkie lowered her head, a little surprised at the mares sudden change in demeanor. Then again, Applejack was always like this when she defended her friends.

"I understand. It's going to be hard though. I hate waiting." She said sadly as her hair slightly drooped. Applejack trotted up to her and picked her chin up with her hoof.

"It'll be alright, Pinkie. Ah promise."

* * *

Pinkie Pie noticed that it was only getting worse. Weeks passed and Rainbow was better health-wise, but she still looked so tired. The bags under her eyes were really bad now and Pinkie didn't want to be rude, but she didn't think she was taking care of her hygiene either. Her fur and mane looked unbrushed and disheveled. Yet, she still acted the same and pretended everything was fine?

Rarity has definitely had a thing or two to say about it, but Rainbow would just brush her off. Pinkie really, really, hoped that her friend would get better soon, or at least talk to her and her other friends. She was so worried, and not confronting her was getting super hard.

Despite all of her concerns though, she sat watching the sky as Rainbow Dash and the other wonderbolts practiced some super cool stunts. Pinkie wondered if the other members had said anything about Rainbow's hygiene, but again, she didn't want to be rude, so she kept quiet.

As soon as they finished, Pinkie Pie hooped and hollered and clapped her hooves together as they landed. Immediately Rainbow noticed her and smiled back at her before trotting up to her.

"Rainbow Dash that was so cool!"

"Haha, yeah, I know." Pinkie tried her best not to scrunch up her nose when her friend stood before her. It definitely smelled like she hadn't showered. It was only worse after that intense training. Maybe she should say something? Play it off as a joke? That was something Pinkie was good at. Or maybe casually suggest it?

"Haha, gee Rainbow, you sure are sweaty. As expected of course. You gunna hit the shower?" Pinkie asked before putting on an innocent smile.

Rainbow stretched before rubbing her stomach with her hooves. "Ehhh, yeah, maybe later. Right now I'm starving though."

The pegasus raised her wings and was a second away before taking off before the pink mare impulsively tackled her to the ground.

"Ack! Pinkie, what the heck?"

 _Crap. How do I play that off?_

"Sorry! I just suddenly had the impulse to tackle you!" She quickly replied as she got off of her. Not exactly a lie. Still probably weird though.

"Uhh..."

Pinkie sighed. _Just say it._

"Youneedtoshower!"

"Eh?" The blue mare cocked her head. Pinkie took in a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

"Rainbow Dash. You are my friend and I love you. As your friend I feel that it is my responsibility to tell you that you really need to shower. You stink. Really bad."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow and Pinkie noticed her lip quiver and her nose scrunch a bit before collapsing into a fit of laughter. Pinkie was taken aback and tilted her own head in confusion.

"ahhh." The athlete raised a hoof to wipe a tear from her eye. "Sorry, it was just funny to hear you talk like that."

"Wha? Funny how?"

Rainbow Dash stood up and patted her head with a smug smile. "See ya later, Pinkie!"

With that, she took off into the air.

 _...Wait, what just happened?_

* * *

Not only was Rainbow not taking care of herself now, but she was also disappearing for hours at a time! Nopony was able to find her when she disappeared, and Pinkie noticed that she never even went home at night. Where was it that she went? Pinkie Pie wanted to know. This was getting ridiculous! She wanted answers.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't take it anymore. She had to follow her. The pink mare waited behind a bush by the pegasus's house; she knew that at the same time every night, Rainbow came home, albeit only for a few minutes. Pinkie guessed it was so that she could feed Tank.

Sure enough, She saw her friend fly up to her own door and she heard her yawn as she went inside. Pinkie tried to hide from view and did her best not to think about how incredibly wrong she was being. As she waited a gust of wind blew by and the mare shivered. Why did it have to be so cold?

A few minutes later she heard her friend exit her house and land on the ground. Pinkie peeked out from behind the bush and notice Rainbow was lowered to the ground as she walked slowly. Her ears were perked and she looked around to see if anyone was around. This made the pink pony frown suspiciously. Why was she being so secretive about it? She would have to be careful not to get caught.

The pegasus creeped towards the woods, still being very careful to not make any noise. Pinkie tried her best to follow her without being detected but the second the blue mare made it into the woods she immediately broke into a run.

Pinkie accidentally made a surprised 'eep!' but luckily the other pony didn't seem to hear as she ran off into the trees. Pinkie picked herself up and ran after her trying her best not to lose track of her but was failing miserably.

After a few minutes Pinkie stopped running. Rainbow was nowhere to be seen. The mare lowered her ears, disheartened. She just wanted to know what was wrong. She just wanted some kind of answer to satisfy her. She missed Rainbow Dash. She was there but she wasn't... _There._ She sighed, not knowing what to do now.

She thought about everything that the two had been through together. What had happened? Why wont her friend talk to her? Had she done something wrong? She thought about what Applejack had said. That Rainbow would talk to them when she's ready. But its been almost two months! How could she just wait around while her friend was going through something! Pinkie let out a groan. She hated secrets.

"AAAAAARRRGGH!"

Pinkie Pie jumped in surprise when she heard Rainbow Dash's angry yell. "R-Rainbow!?" She looked around frantically, trying to remember the direction she had heard it come from.

She heard it again and this time she immediately ran in the direction of the angry voice. She jumped over a few logs that had gotten in her way and barreled through some really tall grass, nearly tripping multiple times. After getting past most of the tall grass she manage to open her eyes a little too late before running into a thicket of bushes and vines. She let out a small cry of pain from the thorns and branches that pierced her body. Quickly she put a hoof over her mouth, trying her best not to be too loud.

She wiggled her way out of the thicket and spat out some grass that had gotten through her teeth before shaking herself off. She wasn't injured, nor was she bleeding, so she let out a sigh of relief. After pulling out a few thorns that were particularly bothering her, she continued on to find her friend. Her mane was a mess and probably had twigs sticking out of it, but she'd deal with that later.

She heard Rainbow again, and she was really close this time. Pinkie peeked out from behind a tree and saw her friend in a fairly open clearing. She was angrily stomping at the ground, and the pink mare noticed tears flowing from her eyes. Frowning, Pinkie Pie opened her mouth to call out to her, but stopped when the pegasus suddenly let out another frustrated cry and slammed her head against a tree making a loud _thunk!_

The pink pony couldn't hold in the gasp of horror at the impact, but the other mare didn't seem to notice. When Rainbow finally stopped her angry fit she finally collapsed onto the ground and sobbed. Pinkie thought about walking over to her, but decided she should wait. She didn't know how she'd react if she knew that she had found her in this state.

It was surreal, seeing her friend like this. She didn't seem like the strong pony that she had always known. She had no guard here. No walls. Pinkie felt horrible for coming here, she felt like she was being a peeping tom. Rainbow would never want her to see her like this. She thought about just leaving, that'd be best... But she just couldn't. She felt like Rainbow needed her. There had to be a way she could help, there had to be!

...But there wasn't, was there?

 _Dang it, Rainbow Dash! Why wont you talk to me!_

She couldn't leave. She just couldn't. If she did, she knew that this would just get worse. She thought about how Rainbow was probably _here_ every night she disappeared. She cant sleep out here alone every night in the cold! She didn't have any shelter! And... and what about wolves!

Pinkie shook her head, ashamed at herself for trying thinking up excuses for her to stay. She needed to leave! Rainbow would come to her when she was ready. She knew it was the right thing to do, but as she looked at her dear friend, the mare that had first given her that wave of happiness as a filly, she knew she wasn't going to leave her crying, all alone in the woods. Even though she really, really, should.

So despite her better judgement, she stayed. She waited for her friend to stop crying. It was hard, it was really hard to not try to comfort her then and there, but she knew it wouldn't end well. So she waited. When Rainbow Dash's sobs finally died down, Pinkie waited, just a couple more minutes, before taking the first step towards her.

 _I shouldn't do this. I should really just leave._

Another step.

 _Be reasonable! Remember what Applejack said!_

Another.

 _Think about this!_

She had thought about this! The entire time she just _watched_ her friend cry! She was _done_ thinking.

Next thing she knew, she was right next to the blue mare. Rainbow still had her head buried under her hooves.

 _There's still time! She hasn't noticed you yet-_

Pinkie Pie interrupted her own thoughts by a quick shake of her head. Which, of course, Rainbow Dash would notice.

Her head shot up and she let out a cry of fear.

"P-Pinkie!? Wh-What are you- Wha..." Rainbow was breathing heavily and frantically wiping her eyes.

Pinkie... didn't know how to start.

"What are you doing here!? How long have you been there!?"

"Not long!" She lied, giving her a wide smile. "What are you doing out here alone? It's dark, and cold. Why do you look so sad?"

The pegasus glared at her, clearly not buying it. "You're lying. I can tell. I know you too well, Pinkie."

If Rainbow was just throwing out theories, Pinkie proved it by the way her face immediately fell.

 _Busted._

"You followed me."

"... Yeah." The pink mare admitted.

Tears immediately formed in the blue pony's eyes. "How could you Pinkie!? This place was supposed to be mine! Somewhere I could always go to-"

"I- I'm sorry Rainbow! I was worried about you! You've been acting different! I wanted to know what was wro-"

"Well sometimes you can't always get what you _want_ Pinkie Pie!" The pegasus cried out in anger. She seemed like she was going to say something else but stopped as soon as she saw tears start to form in Pinkie's eyes as well.

For a moment, there was only silence. Pinkie wanted to say something, but every time she tried, her lip would only quiver and she knew she'd start bawling if she said anything.

"I didn't mean to yell." The blue mare finally said, breaking the silence.

"I-I just want to help-"

"Don't." The other mare bared her teeth at her before letting out an angry groan.

"I just need to be alone." The pegasus turned away from her and let herself flop on the ground again.

"Rain-" Pinkie desperately tried to convince her to talk but was interrupted by a dismissive wave of a wing. The earth pony didn't want to give up yet, but she knew if this kept up she'd start crying. That would get her nowhere. Even now she felt her eyes fill with tears and her legs began to shake uncontrollably. She opened her mouth but immediately closed it. Her heart began racing and her breathing grew rapid. Despite trying to control it she felt a single tear fall from her eye and that was it.

She let out a sob, trying to hold her breath as to not make any more noise. Quickly, she whipped around and sprinted back towards the trees so that Rainbow Dash wouldn't notice her crying, if she hadn't already.

"Arrgh!" Pinkie let out another cry of pain when she fumbled over her hoof and her chin hit the ground. She had bitten her cheek and could taste a little bit of blood but it didn't matter. Not looking behind her to see if the pegasus saw, she jumped back up and kept running.

* * *

She found herself at Sweet Apple Acres, still crying and not knowing what to do with herself. She couldn't go back to SugarCube Corner. With the babies, there was no telling when Mr. and Mrs. Cake would be awake. She wouldn't know what to say if they saw her like this. Yet, she needed some kind of comfort. She didn't want to be alone. She knew Applejack would probably be asleep right now, but she just couldn't help herself. She hesitantly walked through the apple trees towards the mare's house.

Luckily, she didn't have to go far, because she spotted the pony outside, closely inspecting a rather large apple that had fallen from a tree. Pinkie didn't know why her cousin was doing this so late at night, but she didn't care as the wave of relief took her.

The mare let herself burst into tears as she bolted for the farmer. Applejack perked her ears and tensed when she noticed immediately that somepony was running towards her. Recognition sparked in her eyes as soon as she saw her and she let the pink pony throw her head into her chest.

They almost fell, but Applejack held strong with her hind legs, and supported Pinkie with her forehoof.

"Pinkie..." The orange mare whispered before shushing her gently. The pink pony wailed into her chest, not able to stop herself from gradually soaking her cousin's fur. When she noticed the hoof that was gently caressing her mane, and the gentle shushing from Applejack, Pinkie finally took in a deep labored breath and tried to get her breathing under control. She was failing horribly, but the orange earth pony didn't seem to mind. She sniffed and scrunched up her nose in disgust when she realized she probably got mucus all over the apple farmer, and that only made her want to cry more.

She leaned away and raised a hoof to wipe her nose but stopped when she heard a gasp of horror from the other mare.

"Pinkie! What happened to ya!" Applejack didn't wait for an answer before grabbing her face with both of her hooves and began using her teeth to pull out the thorns and twigs from her mane.

Pinkie Pie didn't try to stop her. She knew that she wouldn't stop until she had gotten the majority of everything out, and that'd give her more time to actually control her breathing. She let out a couple more sobs in which Applejack responded to by wiping away her tears with a single hoof. Pinkie opened her eyes to see the orange mare smile sweetly at her before she smoothed out what she could of the fur on her face with her other hoof. The pink pony closed her eyes again and took in a few more deep breaths.

She felt the other mare go back to gently pulling out twigs from her mane and Pinkie nuzzled just a little bit closer to her, seeking her warmth again. When the farmer was satisfied with her mane she pulled the other pony closer to her, giving her more of the warmth that she desperately wanted.

Pinkie Pie enjoyed this. The silent comfort the orange mare provided her. How was she so good at this? As she felt the other caress her mane gently with her hoof all she could think about was how much she wished she could be just like her.

"I messed up, cuz."

Applejack waited a moment before replying. "Why do ya say that, sugarcube?"

"I... I f-followed Rainbow Dash and saw her crying and, and, she saw me, and, sh- shegotreallymadatmeandshehatesmenow-" Applejack pulled the pink mare into a hug to silence her before she started talking so fast that she didn't make any sense. She began to gently hush her again and pulled away only to wipe away the tears that began to form once again in her eyes.

"Now ah know that aint true. Rainbow could never hate you. Ya know that, don't ya?" She gently reassured her.

"But I... I didn't wait like you said for me to! I confronted her and tried to force it out of her!"

Applejack frowned at the pink mare. "Ah mean... Of course ya did Pinkie. You're Pinkie pie. And ya know why ya did that, don't you?"

"Because I'm a huge jerk who only cares about herself!" Pinkie Pie cried, but was immediately stopped by a gentle, but stern push on her shoulder.

" _Wrong._ It's because you're concerned about your friend. You're an impatient pony too, Pinkie. And you want those ya care about to be happy. If somepony isn't happy, ya feel like you aint doing your job. Don't forget your element, sugarcube." Applejack spoke gently, all the while still wiping away the other mare's tears.

"Is that not selfish of me?" Pinkie weeped, raising a hoof to place on top of the other's

"Absolutely not." the orange pony responded immediately, sounding sure of herself.

Pinkie Pie took in a deep wavering breath before swallowing. "If you were in my position, what would you do?"

Applejack raised her eyebrows sadly and averted her gaze. "Me? Ah... Ah'd probably give her some space for awhile."

"Is that what I should do?"

"Ah can't decide that for you now, Pinkie. Just do what your heart tells ya. Ah'm not sure ah should've told ya otherwise to begin with." The farmer responded solemnly. "But whatever ya decide to do, just, try not to force it."

Pinkie nuzzled back into Applejack's chest and nodded. She was so happy to have somepony like her in her life. She didn't know what she'd do without her-

"Er, Can ah get them twigs out of your tail now? They're driving me insane."

* * *

Pinkie pie took a deep breath when she saw Rainbow Dash, still in the clearing she was in before. The pink pony frowned sadly when she noticed the mare had been crying; the fur on her cheeks still looked damp. The pony appeared to be asleep, but Pinkie honestly doubted it. Again she thought about how she really shouldn't be sleeping outside in the cold. It was dangerous and-

A gust of wind made the pink mare shiver and she almost curled into herself. Looking back up she saw rainbow shivering as well. Pinkie frowned and desperately wanted to go to her and comfort the other pony, but instead she took another deep breath. She had to do this right this time. The Applejack way!

 _No._ She corrected herself. _The Pinkie Pie way. Except keeping Rainbow Dash's feelings in mind as well._

Pinkie still wished that she had done so in the first place, but she supposed everyone makes mistakes, and they are made to be learned from.

At first she had thought about doing what Applejack would do, and give her some space. The more she thought about it however, the more she knew wouldn't be able to do it, and would most likely snap again. She decided she had to see Rainbow again, if not to comfort her, then to comfort herself.

She watched as the pegasus kept shaking and tried to cover herself the best she could with her wings.

Pinkie thought about when she had curled into her cousin, desperate for warmth. The mare didn't even say anything, she just accepted her and warmed her the best she could.

The pink pony was terrified, but it was now or never. She was going to be there for her friend. This time though, there'd be no words. Pinkie knew she could be overwhelming and annoying sometimes. She couldn't help herself. She was just, really, really, really, passionate about things.

She also knew that right now wasn't the time for words. Not even apologies. Pinkie didn't want the blue mare to be alarmed when she saw her, so she made it a point to be loud as she trotted up to her. The party pony saw the pegasus's eyebrows narrow as she walked.

 _Good... She knows it's me._

When she reached her friend she could tell the other pony wanted nothing more than to just disappear. It hurt a bit, but Pinkie tried her best to understand. Part of her wanted to say something to her. That she was sorry, that she cared about her, _anything_ that would make the other mare smile, even if it's just for a second.

Instead, Pinkie laid next to the mare, where they were just barely touching. She wasn't giving her any kind of warmth, but she was giving her the option. At first, with the way she tensed, she thought the pegasus was going to stand up and either yell at her to go away, or just leave, but after a few moments of silence, she felt the pony next to her relax.

Pinkie pie shivered. It was freezing! Why would Rainbow want to be out here! She was determined to stay there though. If she couldn't comfort her friend, or warm her, then she'd suffer with her.

The pink pony was a little sad that the other pony didn't lean against her for warmth, but that didn't matter. The fact that she even let her lay beside her was more than she was expecting! She knew there was no way she'd be able to sleep though.

Pinkie Pie still wished that she had handled this better. Why can't she be calm, cool, and collected like the others? Why did she always have to act impulsively? Another gust of wind caused her to shiver again and so she curled her now twig-free tail closer against her body.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, it had to have been a couple hours at least, but Pinkie finally felt herself starting to fall asleep. The pink mare gave a small smile. She hoped that she dreamed a happy dream about Rainbow Dash. She hoped Applejack was in it too. She hoped it would be... warm. Pinkie pie let out a silent sigh of happiness as she sure enough felt warmth spread across her back.

 _Wait._

Pinkie felt her heart skip a beat and she was suddenly very much awake, though she didn't dare move. She still felt the warmth across her back, and it felt a lot like... feathers.

If she wasn't completely sure before, she definitely was when she felt what she _absolutely_ knew was Rainbow Dash's cheek slowly pressing against her own.

The pink mare couldn't help but smile, but still tried really, really, hard to seem like she was sleeping, but soon realized it didn't matter. Because if she didn't feel the huge smile on Pinkie Pie's face, she'd definitely feel the warmth in her face rapidly grow even warmer.


End file.
